


Car Porn

by waldorph



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **lazilusong** , only like, a week late. Speedily beta'd by the incomparable **screamlet**. Guys, I can't write anything with a plot for this show. It is all porn. Porn porn porn.

The thing is, Danny's had a lot of relationships. He's had three partners and a wife and he's had guys he would take bullets for and he comes from a fucking huge Irish-Catholic family, so.

Danny knows, usually, how to navigate those kinds of relationships, and that's usually by being fucking loud and putting everything on the line _every time_. He and Rachael immolated not because they stopped trying, but because eventually it wasn't enough and he hated her for that and she hated him just as much for it, and they hated themselves and each other for two years before she finally slapped the divorce papers onto his desk at work and said, "Since you're never fucking home, anyway, don't bother tonight."

And Danny didn't fight her for custody because he's a _cop_ , and as long as he had visitation--

Look, the point is, there are people you can throw yourself at because they can take it, and there are people who meet you mid-lunge, and then there are the crazy motherfuckers.

Steve is a crazy motherfucker.

"Fuck you," Steve snarls when Danny informs him of this in what Danny thinks is a very reasonable tone of voice.

"Nope, not really--no, that's not how this is gonna go down, princess," Danny tells him, and Steve twists to glare over his shoulder, and really this can't be comfortable for him, but Danny's-- well, beyond caring. Steve's shoulder is still mottled purple and green and his back has puckered skin breaking the smooth gold expanse--a visual history of Steve's death-wish, and it just pisses Danny off even more, makes him ache somewhere low and deep because god, god, what even--forget _his_ rate of survival, he's counting Steve's at _fucking 0%_ if this keeps up.

Steve's arms are twisted up in his shirt behind his back, not so badly he couldn't figure it out with some wriggling or tugging (or maybe just a swift yank--it's cotton, because Steve would rather die than wear anything professional), and Danny's got his briefs and jeans down around his knees and Steve pressed up against the hood of his car, beside the wheel well. You couldn't do this in Newark, no place to go to fuck your idiot partner blind that wasn't a motel that charges by the hour.

Fine, point in Hawaii's favor, whatever.

And then Danny kneels down, spreads Steve open and brushes his thumbs over the hole, presses against the ring of muscle and things how fucking good Steve's gonna look, stretched open around Danny's cock, full of him and just taking it. How he'll look after, puffy and red and swollen and wet from the lube Danny's gonna fuck into him.

But right now Danny just licks into him, swirls his tongue and smirks when Steve shouts, twitches under him and tries to shove away or in--Steve's got some issues around making up his goddamn mind, but Danny's more than happy to make it up for him, pressing Steve down, keeping him spread open while he eats him out, presses right in and gets his tongue deep, deeper inside, coaxes shaky breathes and groans out of Steve until he's compliant, rolling his hips so his cock drags against the smooth metal of the sun-warmed car, pressing himself back into Danny, so so good.

Danny slides his thumbs in to the knuckle, pulls a little and keeps tongue-fucking him throughout, spreading him faster than he normally would because Steve is a pain junkie--and reckless and at least right now Danny can control it: how much it hurts. It's like Danny's his dealer, but at this way Danny gets off and doesn't have heart failure.

"You are so fucking hot for it," he mutters against the swell of Steve's ass, reaching with his left hand to wrestle the lube and condom packets out of his pocket. "So pretty bent over my car like a fucking slut."

Steve makes a noise that's probably going to be pissed and will probably have him fisting his hand in Danny's hair and calling him "Danno" and fucking his dick down Danny's throat in Five-O HQ, but right now Danny's got him spread and hot bent over the hood of the car.

He slicks up his fingers, drips it over his jeans because he can't stop watching the roll of Steve's hips, his hole so greedy, so fucking hungry for Danny. Slides his fingers into Steve, slicks him up and watches, his own dick straining against his jeans. He doesn't spend a lot of time in the prep, even though he could. Could tease at Steve's prostate and slide his hand down to play with his balls, bring him up to that edge again and again until Steve is sweaty and shaking apart, but right now--right now Danny wants him to fall apart around his cock, wants to fuck Steve until he doesn't know anything but Danny's name.

"You--Danno--if you--" Steve breaks off when Danny smacks his ass, hissing through his teeth and probably glaring hard enough to peel the paint off the car. Ask Danny how much he cares, really.

He stands up, winces at the twinge in his knee, and undoes his jeans, slides them down but doesn't step out, this isn't that kind of fuck. He rolls the condom on, slicks himself up and bites hard on his lip because _Jesus_ he's just--close.

"You want it?"

"Danny, you fucking _tease_ ," Steve groans against the hood of the car, fingers clenching and unclenching in the fabric of his shirt. His back is arching, ass seeking, begging for Danny to fuck into it, and well, who's Danny to resist that?

He lines up and slides into Steve's hole, sudden and smooth and Steve is hot and tight around him, so good.

"Oh fuck," Steve groans, clenching down around Danny and then relaxing, spasming and so full of Danny's cock and acting like he doesn't quite know what to do about it. And Danny is close, really close, high on adrenaline from being shot at and getting their guy and still kind of pissed (which, let's be honest, is his default setting) and so there's no angling, no trying to find Steve's prostate, just fucking into him hard and brutal, the sound of skin slapping against skin and Steve is shoving back against him. Danny wraps his fingers around Steve's arms, uses it as leverage to sync them up, make Steve take what Danny's giving. Judging by the the choking, panting whimpers that are going on, Steve's not really minding too much.

Not that Danny gives a fuck, because Jesus he's so sweet and tight and _good_ around Danny's cock, and Danny wishes they didn't have the condom, wants to come inside and watch his spunk drip out, have Steve push it out and lap it up, but he'll settle for this, Steve straining and coming, painting the car and sliding in it, off-balance and limp and Danny leans down, bends over him and presses a kiss between Steve's shoulder blades before pulling out, so close and stripping the condom off to stripe Steve's ass.

"You fucking didn't," Steve says, twisting around, and Danny grins, pats Steve's ass and steps back to pull up his own pants.

"Yeah, I did," he says, tucking himself in cheerfully. "You're kind of a mess, McGarrett."

Danny does help Steve untwist his arms from the ugly shirt, and Steve flexes his arms, uses it to mop up the mess all over him, and slides his pants back up. Danny mostly enjoys the view, for all that it's marred by bruises and mostly-healed and scarred-over wounds.

"You are so dead," Steve tells him, sliding into the driver's seat. "So, so dead, Danno."

"Bring it on," Danny replies, and stretches out on the passenger side and actually enjoys the view as it blurs past his window.


End file.
